


Hachure

by Teigh



Category: Lost
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: Your story begins with a seduction.Fairy tales always do.





	Hachure

**I. Toot Suite**

Your story begins with a seduction.  
Fairy tales always do.

The wind blew in,  
lifted you up.

Questions, a proposal,  
both wordless yet  
easy to discern  
past cacophony-  
the metal whirl and shriek  
surrounding you.

Clear-eyed  
at the epicenter,  
all you could say was yes.  
Yes.

Iron ring  
clattering circle of keys  
was pressed into your hand.

_Every item you can unfetter,_  
each door you can open  
belongs to you,  
a honeymoon gift. 

Then you were left  
alone.  
Wobbling  
But upright,  
kingdom’s keys  
gripped tight.

 

**II. Chatelaine**

Explorer upstanding,  
Your strong limbs  
mirror the green rafters of this refuge.

You were Chosen,  
you were picked by hand.  
Merit undeclared,  
but whispered to solitary fires and stars.

_Gifts wild and beautiful,_  
your heart mirrors the sky  
ever expansive. 

You believed this to be  
your skeleton key -  
the dance between miracle and wilderness,  
black and white.

The waltz down elusive  
trails led you in.

Then you stumble and bank  
your knees on the root cellar door.  
The ring of keys rattles.

None fit.

And suddenly you are keyless,  
a superfluous Locke.

But you were Chosen,  
you were picked by hand.  
Determination re-kindled,  
You will find a way in.

Clear mud and quest for keyholes.

 

**III. The Rub**

The bridegroom returns;  
beard stained dark  
to hide dark stains,  
he doesn’t bother with silence  
or masks any longer.

In an empty room,  
in the hollowed heart of a pearl  
you stand-  
knees imitate water  
white and black  
blur at your vision’s center.  
In grey is  
Truth.

Release the catch  
and look:  
  
Here, there are no  
hidden bodies  
shoved into cupboards;  
the dead are openly displayed.  
Blood seeps across thresholds.

_All the doors have teeth._

You open your hand  
hoping to  
release your map.

The iron ring remains  
embedded;  
its rust won’t flake away.

Crash and roar  
reverberates in the jungle.

_He's close, so close now._

Ground shakes;  
once again  
Your footing's lost  
When you most need running.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Lostsquee Summer Luau, specifically for demonqueen666 on livejournal. Her request was 'mythology, though fairy tales are also acceptable'. Loosely based on the fairy tale, _Bluebeard_.  
> Spoilers: The first two seasons, I suppose


End file.
